


Care and love

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family Secrets, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Male Friendship, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sick Stiles Stilinski, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stilies gets sick the whole pack takes care of him, When his illness is more then just illness Derek and the pack will do anything for Stiles, He pack, He is Family, He pack mom.  He Scotts Brother, his best friend.  Together the pack will do anything it takes to Save Stilies .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles is sick. He knew it the very moment he got up to get ready for school. He has  
known for two days but said nothing about it, instead he was running around with  
Peter and Derek, helping to rebuild the house. He knew his Dad would let him stay  
home from school once he found out, so Stiles tells him.  
"Dad? I'm sick."  
"Are you staying home?"  
"Yeah, I'm going back to bed,"  
"Okay, son, I'll pick up your homework." John says as he watches his son try to get as  
comfortable as he could on the bed.  
"Thanks Dad."  
"You okay on your own?"  
"Yeah, I am. Just going to go back to sleep."  
"I'll have Scott come over and check if you’re okay if I’m not back home on time, alright  
son?" John asks.  
"Okay." Stiles whispered, his eyes already drooping shut. John stayed where he was,  
watching his son sleep, taking in the rise and fall of Stiles chest before pulling out his  
phone to call Mel, his best friend and also Scott’s mom.  
"Hey, Mel, it's John."


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, okay.” 

 

John smiles when the call ends and he slides his phone into his pocket. He smiles knowing his son was in good hands when he’s not around to take care of him. Stiles is an amazing kid, really, good, kind, soul, always caring about everyone but himself always putting others first. 

 

Mel smiles as she places her phone on the table in front of her, where the novel she had been reading was resting on.  Stiles was like a second son to her, she loved that boy and when his mother, her best friend whose illness took over her and blinded her from seeing how mean she was towards Stiles, died, Mel took over caring for the boy when John couldn't. 

 

“Scott.”  She called out on her way to her son’s room. When she gets there she leans against his door frame and says, “Stiles’ dad just called. Stiles isn't feeling well, so he going to be staying home.” 

Scott sat upright when his mom’s words registered in his sleep addled brain. "Is he okay?"


End file.
